New Beginnings
by qpritchie1
Summary: xX DISCONTINUED Xx Six months after the deaths of their fellow heroes, the institute struggles to bring themselves to stop mourning. Can Bobby and Logan do it alone or will they need each other in order to do so? Logan/Bobby Bobby/OC MM


* Yes, I know...I'm a story-starter whore. But I love feedback and with my other stories, I'm getting zilch. *

* Anyways, I was watching the X-Men trilogy last night, plus the Wolverine movie, and I thought that Logan and Bobby are very cute together. So, after I was done with all the movies, I rushed to my computer to search some Logan/Bobby goodness but was surprised that there was barely any. *

**PLOT SUMMARY**: After the death of their fellow friends, leaders, teachers, mentors, heroes, the entire institute is in mourning for their beloved icons. The only people who aren't effected are the new students that have arrived after the tragic events. After Rogue leaves to go back home (since she's no longer a mutant, as of X-Men 3) Bobby is in a daze to how much he's already lost. His family, his friends, his girlfriend. But who will be there to pick up the pieces?

* So, I come to you, inspired to write this and hopefully it will stick with me like Kanye to douchiness. Let's get this started with an Author's not, shall we? *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Slightly AU and probably slightly OOC, but let me know if it is to get the characters back on track. I might even throw in some OC's, too. This is from Bobby's PoV.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the X-Men, but I do own the OC's I'm creating, but the rest belongs to Marvel and 20th Century Fox.

Bobby just laid there, in his room, hoping to focus on his work rather than his life. But he couldn't help it. His thoughts always traveled back to everything that had happened since joining the institute. Before getting into over-analyzing his life for the fourth time that day, his roommate, Nathan, had walked into the room.

"Hey, dude. Homework again?" he asked in disgust. Nathan wasn't much for the schoolwork here, but he sure as hell loved the power training. Nathan had the ability to control electricity. He just loved flirtaciously zapping girls in the ass with a tiny spark. It was his way of groping, I guess.

"Umm...yeah...Physics...I think..." I said the last part a little bit quieter. I flipped through the pages...yup, definitely physics.

"So...it's Friday night. Any plans, dude?" he said, trying to get comfortable on his bed.

"Nope. I got a big test on Monday." I said, lying to him, because I knew exactly where this was leading.

"That's too bad, because I found a hot chick out on the quad. She said she had a hot friend for you, too." he said, trying to persuade me.

"Nate...test...Physics...does that not mean anything anymore?" I said, burying my face into my books even deeper, even though I was still completely distracted.

"Come on, man! I'm sure Hot Friend will be VERY disappointed if you can't make it." he said, getting up from his spot to walk across the room to my bed, his dirty blonde hair catching a sheen from the sunlight peering through the open window.

"Why? Why do you want me to go so badly?" I said, starting to get annoyed.

"Because, it's time to move on. From everything. I mean, it's been six months. You can't just be this way forever." he said, now peering over me, shadows masking his face.

"I just told you that I can't go. Now, go get ready for whatever one night stand you picked out for tonight."

"Come on, get up." he demanded, shutting my book.

"Dude!" I exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh, let's go. You're going out tonight. No ifs, ands, or--"

"No, I'm not, Nate Why can't you get that through your head. Does it just go in one ear and out the other or some—Nate...what are you doing?" I asked, fearing what he might do next.

"Get up and get ready or I fry your iPod." he threatened, grasping it.

"Dude, do you know how expensive that one is?!" I practically yelled.

"Well, it shouldn't be a hard decision then, should it?" he said with a smug look on his face. "One...two..." Sparks started to form from his fingertips.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Just give it back." I pleaded.

"Uh uh uh...I'll give it back to you at the bar." he said, walking back to his side of the room, sliding my iPod into his back pocket.

"Wait, what?! BAR?! You never said anything about a bar!"

"No getting out of it now. I still have my lethal weapons." he informed me, forming more sparks to prove his point.

I sighed in defeat and decided to go shower and get ready. I grabbed my towel out of the closet and headed for the showers.

I openned the door and there Logan was, ready to knock.

"Oh...uh...you forgot this." he said, handing me my Health notebook.

"Oh...thanks, Logan. I must have spaced out or something on the way out of class." I said, tossing it onto my bed.

"Hey, Wolfie." Nathan greeted from the other side of the room.

"...Petrowski..." Logan sighed in frustration. Logan had very little patience for Nathan. Nathan always seemed to push all the wrong buttons with him, starting with that nickname. "Hey...uh...listen. If you ever, you know...need...somebody to...uh...ummm...talk...to...? you can always...errm...talk to me...I guess." God, I felt uncomfortable just looking at how much he was. I wanted to cringe at it really badly but I knew it would just make matters worse. I mean, I knew Logan wasn't very good with all the emotional stuff, but I knew he meant every word he could just barely formed.

"Thanks, Logan." I said, patting him on the shoulder, walking to the bathrooms.

"Shut the door, Wolfie? It's getting drafty in here." I could hear Nate call out to Logan.

"Shove it, Sparky." he said in anger. I looked back just in time to see Logan walk off, completely ignoring the door. Smirking, I played the scene over and over in my head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* This was just a preview of what's to come. Review with what you think of the story. I'm on a week-long break ahead of me, so I might have time to make another chapter before school starts again. Hopefully, I can get some reviews in before then to see if I should even continue this or not because we all know I thrive on them. It's the fuel that makes me write these homorific stories. *


End file.
